Shadamy-the sweetest love
by LexiChick08
Summary: Sonic rejects Amy (again) and guess who comes to comfort her. w Terrible at summaries just R&R plz


**Shadamy- the sweetest love**

**Lexi: Hey guys! It's me! I'm back with a whole new track! :)**

**Penny: Aww yeah, boyee! XD**

**Taylor: Aw shiznit! Lexi is back!**

**Cheyanne: Are we really gonna start this now?**

**All three: Yes!(^w^) Whoa! (LMFAO shows up singing 'Party Rock Anthem.')**

**Cheyanne: Hmph... Can we just get on with our lives please?!**

**(Everybody look at Cheyanne even LMFAO)**

**Cheyanne: O_o**

**Lexi: Ok! Nobody belongs to me! They all belong to SEGA!**

**Taylor: Lets get this party started!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**

One rainy day, Shadow the hedgehog was sitting under a tree waiting for something to happen. He was bored out of him mind right now! (It was lighting so there.) Soon, he heard a faint voice, a girls voice. He looked down the path to see a gust of dust heading his way. He squinted his eyes to see what it was and a blue blur with a trail of dust following him and the dust getting in Shadow's face. He coughed and waved his hand around his face to make the dust go away. "Hmph, faker," he mumbled under his breath. Then he heard the voice again and this time there was sobbing. He really didn't fell like getting wet but he went out to go find out where the sobbing was coming from.

He ran down the dirt path and heard the crying getting louder. He looked ahead and saw something (or someone) pink. Immediately, he thought**,** 'Rose.' He ran a little faster than before and slowed down before approaching her. He then just walked closer to her and heard Amy cry out, "You stupid hedgehog!" Shadow stopped in his tracks and went up to her and got on one knee and said, "Amy." Amy looked up to the black hedgehog and said, "Oh, hey Shadow." Shadow sighed and said, "What's the problem?" She used the back of her wrist to wipe her eyes and said, "I think you already know." Shadow nodded and said, "Yeah, would you like to get out this rain?" She looked up to him, stood up, wiped the dust off her dress then sighed and nodded. Shadow then carried her bridal style and she blushed a little and he sped off. Soon, they arrived at his house and he kicked open the door like the groom always does on their honeymoon. She looked around and said, "Umm, you can put me down now." Shadow then noticed he was still holding her then carefully put her on her feet and said, "Oh, sorry." Amy smiled his way and said, "It's fine but can i sit somewhere?" He looked at her drenched body then himself and nodded. He went into the bathroom and came out with a towel and gave it to her. She smiled and said, "Oh, i hope you don't mind if i take a shower." She stood there waiting for him to answer and he just said, "Sure, go ahead." She smiled and said, "Thank you!" Amy ran down the hallway and opened the first door and it was the bathroom. She went in, shut the door, took off her wet clothes, then turned the shower on and waited for it to warm up. Soon, she walked into the shower and shut the curtain. She wet her hair then looked at the floor to grab the shampoo and noticed that it was mens shampoo and body wash! She grunted and used it anyways. (What else was she gonna use?) She opened the bottle and smelled the old spice shampoo and thought of Shadow. The smell just made her think of him. A shiver went down her spine of how she remember when Shadow was carrying her. She lathered it in her quills and moved her hands down over her breasts and moaned,"Oh... Shadow." Shadow sat on the couch flipping thru the channels and the rain caused the t.v to lose signal. He grunted and looked out the window and the rain was just poring like hell. Like golf ball size hail was pounding the roof. Glad he found Amy, he would have never came home if he hadn't heard Amy crying. Then he noticed that Amy didn't have any dry clothes here. He thru his head back and groaned and walked to his room. He opened his closet door and found a black T-shirt that had 'Winter Jam' on it. It was a really long shirt that he had bought from Winter Jam last year and when he bought it, he didn't know it would be that long and he tried to get a refund but they wouldn't give him his money back. (L.O.L XD) He walked to the bathroom and quietly opened the door and placed the shirt on the sink counter. Then he heard Amy moan, "Oh... Shadow... Mm." Shadow's eyes grew wide. He shut the door and ran to the living room and sat on the couch. His face was as red as a cherry. He was panting and he felt a slight bulge in his pants. He groaned, "Damn, how did it come to this... Rose." Soon, Amy got out the shower and dried off and noticed the shirt on the counter and put it on. Too bad her panties were still wet, and there was no way she was wearing a pare of his boxers! She just dealt with it. She put her quills in a ponytail and walked out. She saw Shadow sitting on the couch with his eyes closed, he was squirming a bit like he had something in his pants. Amy giggled a little and noticed the bulge in his pants and she blushed madly. She walked up to him and said, "Shadow?" He opened one eye and saw it was Amy and he sat there for a moment. Amy smiled and hugged him around the neck and she said, "Thank you for everything!" He nodded and said, "Uh, you're welcome." He couldn't help but to stare down er shirt. The neck hole was very big and you can see her clevlage. Shadow's face went red and the bulge in his pants grew and he groan slipped. Amy heard him and her face turned red and she said, "Umm, you can let go now." He opened his eyes and saw his hands placed on each sides of her waist. He let go and said, "Sorry." She smiled and leaned up then said, "It's fine." Then she looked out the window and saw it was getting dark and the rain was still pouring. She sighed and sat on the couch next to him. Soon, she grew wiry and yawned then laid her head on Shadow's shoulder and he looked down at her and smiled. Later, she fell asleep and Shadow carefully moved to go get a blanket. He gingerly set her head down on the cushions and grabbed the warmest quilt he had and gently placed it over her figure and she opened one eye and said, "Thanks." He nodded and Amy sat up a little and lean towards him and he did the same and they connected lips in a fiery passion. The warmth of each other made them not wanna stop kissing each other but soon they needed air. They parted and smiled at each other and Shadow stood up and said, "Good night... Rose." Amy sat up all the way and grabbed his arm and he looked back and Amy said, "Stay." He smiled and Amy scooted over and said, "C'mon, i don't bite. Occasionally." He smirked and sat beside her. She laid on herself on top of him and kissed him and played with his chest fuzz while he slept. She couldn't help but to stare at him. Amy said, "Oh, how sexy can you get?" He replied, "More than you can think." She blushed and said, "Oh, i didn't know you were awake." He opened an eye and smirked and said, "I am now." She sat up and strattled his waist and he groaned a little and she grinned. He spoke, "Ok now Rose! You don't wanna keep doing that now." Amy said, "I don't know, maybe i do." She put her finger around the rime of his pants and pushed herself lower on his waist he groaned a little louder and grabbed Amy's thighs. Amy moaned and unclipped his belt. He stopped her, "Rose, i highly advise you to start. When you start, there is no way of stopping me." Amy smiled and leaned down to his ear and whispered, "I know." He smirked and Amy reached for the lamp and clicked it off

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lexi: How romanticly perfect!

Penny: I agree ^w^

Taylor: (sniff) that was beautiful! And kind of sexy (wave eyebrows)

Cheyanne: That was very good Lexi! I loved that! Best story i've ever read!

Lexi: Why thank you all! R&R thx ^.^


End file.
